


How long is too long?

by Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Kim Taehyung | V, steamy situation, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata/pseuds/Dugeun_Dugeun_Tata
Summary: Loosely based on a vkook audio on youtube





	How long is too long?

Taehyung huffed shoving Jungkook as they entered the recording studio. whilst Jungkook snickered, Taehyung froze as Yoongi looked up at him squinting, deep circles under his sloping eyes.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Jungkook, his mouth hanging open.Taehyung rolled his eyes at the youngest member of the group, eyes snapping back to Yoongi as he heard a grunt.

“We came a little too late?” the maknae inquired, shoulders slumping as his hands rested in his pockets. Taehyung opted to remain quiet for now observing the baby-faced Jungkook. eyes flickering back to Yoongi when he heard the elder’s tongue click and a hiss, through the shorter man’s teeth.

“Well, what’s the time now? I ain’t stayin’ all night,” He replied making his way to push past Jungkook. “Just make sure to eat on the way back, we ain’t got any food,”

“Hyung, we’ve only just finished practice,” Jungkook said stretching and rolling his shoulder back as he smiled. He watched as the youngest’s face fell as Yoongi shrugged at him.

“Anyway, I’m leaving,” There was an indignant huff from Jungkook and the door clicked shut behind Yoongi.

“Oh?” Taehyung tilted his head as he watched Jungkook hand glide over the table and linger over the mixing knobs. The thumb on his other hand hooked under the waistband, tugging at the elastic. “What’s the matter? You seem to be, anxious all of a sudden.”

Jungkook let out an airy laugh tugging his waistband before looking back up at Taehyung, Taehyung’s mouth corners pulled back slightly. “I’m not Anxious,” Jungkook groaned rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m so tired,” he complained, smiling briefly before fiddling with the knobs on the mixer again.

Taehyung frowned, clicking his tongue as he watched Jungkook. He was babbling about something. A sigh caught his attention, Taehyung’s frown deepened as Jungkook tugged his waistband again.

“He and Namjoon, worked all day on this album,” the hand fiddling with the mixer knobs also hooked under the elasticated band of his sweats. “So they must be - So they must be,” he trailed off.

Taehyung leaned back against the wall, fixedly staring at Jungkook, noticing the slight stutter in his next sentence, he started massaging his temples he was getting a mean frustration migraine. Jungkook was terrible at lying.

He’d fidget all over the place with his hands, fiddling, tugging, pulling and picking. “That’s why it’s good he left,” Taehyung stopped massaging his temple. This was better, much better. He pushed himself away from the wall and looked at Jungkook again.

“I know what you mean,” Taehyung stepped closer to him. “I kinda missed you,” Jungkook just hummed.

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” he smiled flashing his teeth at Taehyung. through another snicker. He shook his head laughing again his shoulders bouncing “I really didn't mean anything,” he clicked his tongue “seriously hyung?”

“It’s not funny when you act stupid,” Taehyung said calmly; yet he advanced on Jungkook “because of our busy schedules,” He huffed looking Jungkook in the eyes, now barely inches from him, he takes a step back; too close. “We’ve hardly had time to even talk,”

Jungkook smirks at Taehyung crossing his arms “I was expecting you, to say that hyung,” He scratched the side of his face lowering his other arm “It’s been such a long time, since-,”

He looked away tugging at his waistband again “Well, anything happened between us,”

Taehyung grabs Jungkook’s wrists and watches Jungkook’s eyes widen. “No matter how long,” he voice dropped a few octaves as he pressed himself against Jungkook “I want you,”

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but Taehyung pressing his long slender finger to the younger’s lip. “Before you say anything. I’m gonna let my feelings out,”

His hand slowly slid from Jungkook’s mouth caressing his cheek as his long fingers caressed his cheek. he breathes “Sometimes,” into Jungkook’s ear, his right-hand binding Jungkook’s wrists together. “I just wanna, touch you,” he continues, his fingers tracing slowly Jungkook’s jawline, then his neck.

Satisfaction ripples inside of the elder boy as he watched goose pimples erupt in the wake of his fingers. “Sometimes,” he briefly allows his lips to brush Jungkook’s ear lobe as he pulls away “I miss touching you,”

“I,” The elder practically purred as the baby-faced man floundered in front of him. “I miss you too,” he ducks his head, eyes lowered to the floor as he scuffed his sneakers on the wood.

“I don’t sleep some nights,” Taehyung’s surprised when Jungkook looks back up at him. “Because, I’m thinking of how much I wanna sneak into your room, hyung,”

Taehyung curls his fingers into the collar of Jungkook’s hoodie and pulls him closer “Then come tonight, I’ll be waitin’,” He felt Jungkook shudder against him. Maybe his accent slipped that usually has a strong effect on Jungkook, in a situation like this.

“Don’t you share with,” Taehyung cut him off.

“Just be quiet Kookie-yah,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think
> 
> Sorry for the cock tease there will be smut if you want it, let me know
> 
> Request fic on my tumblr blog. coconut-scented-omega.tumblr.com


End file.
